1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bike carrying rack, and more particularly to a bike carrying rack for use with an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bike carrying rack for an automobile comprises a first body, and a second body pivotally mounted on the first body. When the bike carrying rack is mounted on an automobile, the bicycle is supported by the first body of the bike carrying rack.
A conventional bike carrying rack in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 379685. However, the above-said conventional bike carrying rack needs to provide a spring to push the first rotation disk and the second rotation disk outward so that the support rack can be rotated relative to the base frame so as to adjust the angle between the base frame and the support rack, thereby complicating the construction of the bike carrying rack. In addition, the spring is easily worn out due to an elastic fatigue during a long-term utilization, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the bike carrying rack. Further, the first rotation disk and the second rotation disk are not waterproof and dustproof, thereby decreasing the engaging effect between the first rotation disk and the second rotation disk.